Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Brentaal Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 05.07.2010 bis zum 19.07.2010. Pro * : Ich wollte ihn nicht vorschlagen, als er der Artikel der Woche war, also mach ich's jetzt. Schöner Planeten-Artikel mit ausreichender Bebilderung, ein paar mehr Zitate könnten noch rein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:43, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel damals bei Lesenswert aufgestellt. Nun, da Sol einiges ergänzt hat, steht Exzellent nichts mehr im Wege, sofern niemand Einwände aufgrund der Vollständigkeit hat. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:46, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:41, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:12, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Beeindruckend. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 15:08, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Vorbildich belegt und das alles halt.^^ Jaina 22:23, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Nahdar Vebb Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.07.2010 bis zum 22.07.2010. Pro * : Vollständig und gut geschrieben! Trench 14:17, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : ja!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:50, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:12, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : Lesenswert reicht für den Artikel. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich sehe das wie Andro, für einen Stern gibt der Charakter einfach nicht genug her. Zumal mir gewisse HdK-Abschnitte nach wie vor missfallen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:40, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:11, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Ich wollt noch mal sagen: Nahdar Vebb kam nur in einer folge dran und der artikel find ich zur eine folge sehr lang ''.--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:25, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::"Auch ein relativ kurzer Artikel kann das behandelte Thema umfassend und verständlich darstellen. In erster Linie geht es um die Qualität des Geschriebenen und weniger um die Länge des Artikels. Der Scrollbalken ist also kein Kriterium für eine erfolgreiche Teilnahme."'' Dessen dürften wir uns alle bewusst sein, meiner Meinung nach bietet der Charakter aber eben einfach nicht genug, um den Stern zu rechtfertigen, deiner Argumentation nach müsste ja dann jeder Artikel, der seine Quellen bis zum Maximum ausgereizt hat, exzellent sein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:35, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Schlacht von Teth Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.07.2010 bis zum 22.07.2010. Pro * :Toller Artikel --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:56, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :guter Artikel, sicher--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:13, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : ja! sehr gute Sruktur. Gute formulierung! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von EwokNr1 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14. Jul. 2010, 18:13:26) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Sith Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 27.07.2010. Pro * : der Artikel find ich super,deswegen Exzellent--Commander Cody CC-2224 02:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : alles drin und gut geschriben--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:47, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Alles drin? Absolut nicht! --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:44, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Ach ja was fehlt den???--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:07, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::Langsam finde ich es bedenklich, nach welchen Kriterien du beurteilst, ob ein Artikel vollständig ist oder nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Kann sein das ich die Bücher die fehlen nicht besitze aber wechlch sind es?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:37, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Nun, dezente neun Comics der Legacy-Reihe, ebenso die Inhalte aus neun Romanen der Wächter der Macht-Reihe, Infos von TOR, zudem könnten einige Abschnitte noch ausgebaut werden und es gibt sicher noch einige weitere Bücher und Comics, die mir auf anhieb nicht einfallen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:45, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Die Legacy-Reihe und Wächter der Macht-Reihe kenne ich nicht das kann ich also nicht beurteilen!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:48, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Aber wie kommst du dann darauf, dass der Artikel vollständig ist? Schaust du, welche Quellen du hast und wenn alle im Artikel stehen, stellst du ihn zur Wahl auf? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:49, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ich habe den Artikel nicht mal aufgesteht--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:04, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Das war ein bisschen blöde formuliert, da eigentlich auf die anderen Aufstellungen von dir bezogen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:09, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Kann jemann meine Pro schreichen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:47, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::::Du kannst dein Pro selbst steichen... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:49, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::::Man streicht mit text.Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:53, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : Dem Artikel fehlen relevante Teile innerhalb der Geschichte (One Sith, Jacen Solo nur mangelhaft ausgeführt) und aus der Philosophie ist bestimmt einiges mehr an Material da.Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:05, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Schließe mich Garm an. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Absolut nicht, weil nicht vollständig. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:44, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Der ist offensichtlich alles andere als vollständig. - Ivan Sinclair 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Warum wurde die offensichtliche Scherzkandidatur eigentlich nicht sofort wieder gelöscht? 22:47, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Cronal Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 27.07.2010. Pro * : Der Artikel informiert umfassend und meines Wissens nach absolut vollständig über eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit. Zudem lassen weder die Sprache noch die Illustration zu Wünschen übrig. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 18:22, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:11, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :Darth Hate 09:39, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :vollständig --Commander Cody CC-2224 17:32, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral / Abwartend ---- Tiefkern-Imperium Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 13.07.2010 bis zum 27.07.2010. Pro * : Es ist beeindruckend, in welcher Detailversessenheit und Sorgfalt Modgamers diesen Artikel erstellt hat. Vorbildlich recherchiert und grandios ausformuliert – so muss das sein. ''Garm Bel Iblis'' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 19:58, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel. '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:09, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral / Abwartend ---- Ab- und Wiederwahlen Dooku Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12.07.2010 bis zum 26.07.2010. Pro * :Ich finde, dass der Artikel durchaus seinen Exzellent-Status behalten sollte, zumal die übrigen Quellen sehr gut verarbeitet sind und auch die anderen Abschnitte der Auszeichnung würdig sind. Außerdem sehe ich das Fehlen von TCW noch lange nicht als stichfesten Grund an, der die Abwahl rechtfertigen könnte. Übrigens hat Dooku in den beiden Folgen der 1. Staffel nur eine sehr winzige Nebenrolle und die "Mando-Triologie" wurde noch gar nicht vollständig im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt.... Gruß Ushnot 17:01, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Verschwörung auf Mandalore wurde am 7. Februar 2010 auf ProSieben ausgestralt nur Reise der Versuchung und Duchess of Mandalore wurden noch nicht ausgestralt--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:08, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Sein Auftritt in Verschwörung auf Mandalore ist ja auch ziemlich klein, während er in Duchess of Mandalore eine viel tragendere Rolle spielt; allerdings war die Folge ja noch nicht auf PRO7 zu sehen. Gruß Ushnot 17:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich Ushnot nur anschliessen. Der Artikel ist immer noch ein Vorzeigebild der Jedipedia und soll auch exzellent bleiben. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:23, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann jetzt nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wieso man diesem Artikel den Exzellent-Status aberkennen sollte, zumal scheinbar alles was fehlt kleinste TCW-Auftritte sind, die nicht einmal sonderlich relevant sind. - Ivan Sinclair 19:37, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Und was ist mit all den Comic (Sklaven der Republik, Schlacht um Khorm, Held der Konföderation, Ein eiskalter Plan und Crash Course) die fehlen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:58, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Ließ das, was ich geschrieben habe bitte noch einmal. Zumal es dich bei anderen Kandidaten auch nicht zu stören scheint, dass diese unvollständig sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:06, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::anderen Kandidaten ? wo hat mich unvollständig nicht gestören ?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:33, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::::Nicht? Beim N-1-Sternjäger hat es dich doch auch nicht weiter gekümmert, oder? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::::Was fehlte da den?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:26, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::::::Das habe ich doch indirekt geschrieben, eben alles was über Episode II und III hinausgeht, von Starfighter bis Rebel Strike. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:45, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Das sind kleinste TCW-Auftritte die jeder halbwegs wortgewandte Autor innerhalb einer halben Stunde ergänzen könnte. Absolut kein Problem. Dooku bleibt exzellent. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:31, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich machs kurz: Es gibt meiner Meinung nach keinen Grund ihn abzuwählen. Gruß Darth Grave 21:52, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 06:58, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : es fehlt Die Verteidiger des Friedens, Freiheit für Ryloth, Verschwörung auf Mandalore--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja es fehlt auch Sklaven der Republik, Schlacht um Khorm, Held der Konföderation, Ein eiskalter Plan und The Clone Wars (Online-Comics) so ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall nicht Exzellent--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:14, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) **Ich möchte mal zu den zwei Kontras hier eingehen: In Die Verteidiger des Friedens taucht Dooku nur bei einer kurzen Hologramm-Übertragung auf. Dieser Auftritt ist absolut nicht relevant. Man könnte ihn vielleicht in einem Nebensatz erwähnen, aber dann müsste der Kontext zum dazugehörigen Hauptsatz passen. Dafür ist es wichtig, TCW in seiner Gesamtheit zu betrachten, um zu erfahren, was Dookus spezielle Rolle darin ist. Ich sehe es nicht ein, jede Folge derart auszuschlachten, dass im Artikel eine komplette Inhaltsangabe zu jeder Folge steht, wo Dooku auch nur kurz auftritt. Für Freiheit für Ryloth trifft das ebenso zu. Das mit den Online-Comics ist lächerlich – die sind verarbeitet, zumindest die, in denen Dooku eine relevante Rolle spielt. Verschwörung auf Mandalore ist Teil einer TCW-Trilogie, die noch nicht ganz im Free-TV ausgestrahlt wurde. Davon abgesehen ist Dookus Rolle darin nicht sehr groß. Auch hier möchte ich die Geschichte komplett betrachten und nicht nach jeder Folge eine Inhaltsangabe in den Artikel schreiben, nur dieser Richtlinie willen, dass auch alle Quellen verarbeitet sind. In Held der Konföderation spielt Dooku schon eine zentralere Rolle, und das werde ich auf jeden Fall in den Artikel einbauen. Aber auch hier: Der dritte Teil von Held der Konföderation steht noch aus, er wird diesen Monat veröffentlicht. Auch hier möchte ich die komplette Geschichte vor mir liegen haben. Schlacht um Khorm und Ein eiskalter Plan habe ich noch nicht gelesen, weswegen ich dazu nichts sagen kann. Die TCW-Folgen, in denen Dooku eine zentrale Rolle spielt, sind im Artikel verarbeitet worden.--Anakin Skywalker 18:35, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ***Mag sein aber Verschwörung auf Mandalore lief am 7. Februar 2010 auf Por7! Und Held der Konföderation Teil 1 und 2 kann schon rein gemach werden und Sklaven der Republik (Teil 1-4) auch--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:36, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ****Hast du gelesen was er schreibt? Die angesprochenen Geschichten (in denen er eine tragende Rolle spiel) sind nicht komplett, weil Teile davon Fehlen. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 07:57, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *****Ach ne aber Teil 1 und 2 können doch rein wenn 3 noch nicht dar ist--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:49, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ******"Auch hier möchte ich die Geschichte komplett betrachten und nicht nach jeder Folge eine Inhaltsangabe in den Artikel schreiben, nur dieser Richtlinie willen, dass auch alle Quellen verarbeitet sind." - Wahrscheinlich, weil man die Rolle erst richtig beschreiben kann, wenn die jeweilige Geschichte komplett ist. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:15, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend